onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Captain
}} The title of is the title given to the person in charge of a ship at sea, either pirate, marine, or civilian. The rank of a marine officer who commands a ship would not necessarily be "Captain (Taisa)", it may be higher (up to Fleet Admiral), or, on small ships, lower. Any officer below the rank of Taisa who commands a ship, is addressed as "captain" while aboard that ship, by naval custom. The ship's captain also may be referred to as the Skipper. Role and Duties Pirate Captains are the ones who are at the very head of a Pirate crew. Pirating captains also tend to be the mightiest members of their crew, and most of them tend to exploit their strength even over their own subordinates to ensure loyalty; though not necessarily, as anyone can attain the rank of captaincy out of pure leadership, as a founding member or voted by other crew members. All major decisions are made by them. List of Pirate Captains Active Pirate Captains * Monkey D. Luffy (Straw Hat Pirates) * Alvida (Alvida Pirates (former), second captain of the Buggy Pirates) * Shanks (Red Hair Pirates) * Buggy (Buggy Pirates) * Kuro (Black Cat Pirates, before and after disguising as Kaya's butler "Kurahadol") * Don Krieg (Krieg Pirates) * Brogy (Giant Warrior Pirates) * Dorry (Giant Warrior Pirates) * Yurikah (Tulip Pirates) * Montblanc Cricket (unnamed crew (former); Saruyama Alliance leader) * Masira (Masira Pirates) * Shoujou (Shoujou Pirates) * Foxy (Foxy Pirates) * Mikazuki (Big Helmet Pirates) * Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard Pirates) * Macro (Macro Pirates) * Chesskippa * Seamars (Space Pirates) * Lola (Rolling Pirates) * Kaido * Goo * Capone Bege (Firetank Pirates) * Jewelry Bonney (Bonney Pirates) * Eustass Kid (Kid Pirates) * Scratchmen Apoo (On Air Pirates) * Basil Hawkins (Hawkins Pirates) * Urouge (Fallen Monk Pirates) * X Drake (Drake Pirates) * Trafalgar Law (Heart Pirates) * Boa Hancock (Kuja Pirates) * Doma * McGuy * Decalvan Brothers * Squard (Maelstrom Spider Pirates) * Little Oars Jr. * Whitey Bay * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Epoida * Blondie * Karma * Amadov * Palms * Andre * Zodia * Hangan * Rush * Wallem * Brocca * Choi * Ninth * Agsilly * Julius * Kinga * Arthur * Pavlik * Great Michael * Baggaley * Brew * Zucca * Kechatch * Cands * Vitan * Reforte * Happygun * Sleepy * Colscon * Forliewbs * Nosgarl * Brownbeard (Brownbeard Pirates) * Charlotte Linlin (Big Mom Pirates) * Caribou (Caribou Pirates) * Gyro * Bellamy (Bellamy Pirates) * Cavendish (Beautiful Pirates) * Bartolomeo (Bartolomeo Pirates) Deceased Pirate Captains * Gol D. Roger (Roger Pirates) * Puppu * Yorki (First captain of the Rumbar Pirates) * Edward Newgate (Whitebeard Pirates) * John * Fisher Tiger (First captain of the Sun Pirates) * Bluejam (Bluejam Pirates) * Portgas D. Ace (Spade Pirates) * Roshio (Roshio Pirates) Arrested Pirate Captains * Arlong (Arlong Pirates) * Billy (Yes Pirates) * Shiki (Golden Lion Pirates) * Devil Dias (Acumate Pirates) * Demalo Black (Impostor Straw Hat Pirates) * Albion * Lip Doughty * Hody Jones (New Fishman Pirates) * Vander Decken IX (Flying Pirates) * Largo (Amigo Pirates) * Galley (Cresent Moon Pirates) * Wetton (Wetton Pirates) * Coribou (Caribou Pirates) Former Pirate Captains * Usopp (Usopp Pirates) * Jango (second captain of the Black Cat Pirates) * Zeff (Cook Pirates) * Jinbe (second captain of the Sun Pirates) * Wapol (Wapol Pirates) * Kiba (Fanged Toad Pirates) * Brook (second captain of the Rumbar Pirates) * Gekko Moriah * Jean Bart * Portgas D. Ace (Spade Pirates) * Naguri (Naguri Pirates) * Rapanui Pasqua (Pumpkin Pirates) Filler Pirate Captains * Galley (Crescent Moon Pirates) * Barbarossa (Barbar Pirates) * Wetton (Wetton Pirates) * Puzzle (Phoenix Pirates) * Largo (Amigo Pirates) * Joke * Bayan (Bayan Pirates) * Ganzack (Ganzack Pirates) * Woonan * El Drago * Bear King (Trump Siblings) * Gasparde (Gasparde Pirates) * Willy * Bigalo * Simon (Simon Pirates) * Papa (Teacup Pirates) * Brief (Moustache Pirates) * Omatsuri (Red Arrow Pirates) * Schneider (Schneider Pirates) * Naguri (Naguri Pirates) * Rapanui Pasqua (Pumpkin Pirates) Trivia * Supernova Eustass Kid has a nickname of "Captain". * In real life, captains of pirate crews were often elected to their posts by a ship's crew. Even if they owned the ship, if the captain fell out of favor with her crew, another could be elected without notice. Sometimes, inadequate captains were even murdered. References Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Occupations